


Breaking Down

by Yuroxxie317



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: What we think are migraines are actually demonic possessions. Alexa is the leading expert in migraines and the world's best demon hunter. But when Finn walks into her office with the worst migraine in history, she knows that she has her work cut out for her. This is shaping up to be her most difficult task to date, and she worries that she won't be able to save him in time. If he wants to be saved.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Alexa Bliss





	Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment he stepped into her office, Lexi could feel it. She was praying she was wrong, but she knew that this was much larger and darker than anything she had dealt with before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a random prompt I saw on Tumblr and decided that these two would be great for this. Creating an AU first, of course, but I hope y'all enjoy this! This chapter is also pretty short, I just wanted to get this out of my drafts and get the story going, so forgive me! I'll try and do better on the next chapter.

Dropping a file to the floor beside her desk, Lexi sighed and ran her hands over her face. Every time she thought she was making headway in the battle against demons, a dozen more cases came across her desk. It was disheartening, she hated that she couldn't actually seem to make a difference. At that thought, she scolded herself. With every person saved, she made a difference in their lives. To her, it felt like she was losing in the grander scheme of things, that she wasn't making a difference in the big picture. These thoughts swirled in her head as she ignored the knock at the door to her office. But as it cracked open, she could practically see dark tendrils of energy enter the room, feel their touch caressing her body. The sensation made her breath catch in her throat, azure gaze going to the male that seemed to be fighting the pain plaguing him. Not everyone would see it as well as she could, beyond the energy radiating off of him, she could see the pain in his eyes, the tightness in the line of his mouth. Even his movements gave the slightest hint to the agony plaguing him. With a sigh, she stood and lowered the lights, knowing that it'd help alleviate a bit of his discomfort, even if she couldn't help with all of it. Not yet.

Finn shivered at the chilly air in her office. Did she keep it cold on purpose? At the lowering of lights, he knew that she was trying to make him comfortable, something he was grateful for because it felt like his head was splitting in two. He did his best to ignore the entity in his head, the one that had tried to merge with him, to make them one being. Honestly, he thought he was going crazy. Maybe it was the migraines that were driving him nuts, because he couldn't think of many sane people being told by the voice in their head that they were its perfect vessel. Did that really happen to anyone? The thought wasn't very comforting and he huddled in his leather jacket as he took a seat. 

"You must be Mr. . .Devitt? My assistant told me that you were having some severe migraines," she prompted, voice soft but still audible. Still, the slight wince he gave at the sound of her voice made her frown and begin jotting down notes. From what she'd gotten during his initial interview with her assistant was that his migraines were worse than any she'd seen before. From what she felt, she could believe it, and it meant that he was being plagued by a demon that was more powerful than anything that she had gone up against before. To most, it'd be a daunting things. And while she did sympathize with his pain, she was actually excited to face something so unknown. 

"No," he said softly, pulling Lexi from her thoughts and stilling her hand that had continued taking notes. At the confusion on her face, he shook his head slightly. "It's not migraines. It's _one_ migraine."

"But you told my assistant that you've been having migraines for six years. If that was one migraine, why haven't you tried to get help before?" she asked, gently, not wanting to anger him or think she was trying to antagonize him. Alexa had seen the damaged that someone possessed could do when their tempers made them vulnerable.

"I went to doctors, none of them thought that they could do anything," he explained. "Took this long to get sent to you." The Irish accent that clung to his words was mildly distracting and she had to scold herself, reminding herself that he was a patient with a heavy burden. 

"I'm sorry it's taken so long. If I had heard of your case sooner, I would've sought you out, asked you to come in for a consultation. But you're here now, we can get things started. Tell me, Mr. Devitt, do you go to church? Pray regularly?" 

Her questions made him frown, wondering what she was getting at. Was she one of those religious freaks that was going to try and tell him to pray the pain away? No, he knew she was the best that there was, so there had to be some reason for the line of questioning. He just didn't know what it was. "I did. Stopped a few years back. Pain seemed to get worse the longer I spent at church or praying." 

At his admission, she did her best to school her expression. Normally, she'd have religious objects on display in her office, a way of warding or acting as a warning system for her. But when she heard the severity of Finn's case, she knew that she had to put such things away. The last thing she wanted was for the demon to know that she was onto it. So all she had was a silver cross tucked beneath her snug black shirt, and a rosary in the pocket of her black slacks. "I know that for some patients, the comfort of religion can soothe their anxiety, give them a sense of comfort. I'll get you a prescription to get started but I want to see you again tomorrow. We'll get started on your treatments right away." 

The relief on his face made her smile softly, glad that he seemed to be less tense when he realized she was going to offer him real help. Finn smiled for the first time in as long as he could remember, reaching for the prescription that she held out as soon as she'd finished jotting it down. But something happened, he wasn't sure what it was. His eyes had gone to the tattoo on her wrist that was exposed as her sleeve rose when she handed him the small slip of paper, and then he heard a roar in his head before everything went black. How he hated that abyss that the entity shoved him into. Bálor, it called itself. While he was sure that it wasn't its real name, since it was probably a sign of his insanity, he still screamed at it from his pitch black prison. 

Lexi's heart pounded in her ears as she saw his eyes shift. One moment, they were a pale color so similar to her own, and the next. . .she knew she was looking into the eyes of the demon. Yellow iris with black sclera, it made her stomach twist. Her free hand went to her pocket to grab her rosary as his hand grabbed the one she'd been holding out to Finn. Before her fingers could grab the prayer beads, the demon inhabiting Finn had pulled her over her desk and gripped her tight against him. **"Demon hunter,"** it growled in her ear, pressing her back to the front of his body. **"Never found such a pretty one. I think we'll have some fun with you."** Before her lips could part to scream or question or. . .anything, her world went black and unconsciousness overtook her. The last thing any of her people wanted was to be at the mercy of a demon, especially one that radiated the power she'd felt before. Never had she been so vulnerable, never had she been found out so quickly. The knowledge that this one possessed was as terrifying as what she knew it could do to her. Her only hope was that she found a way to defeat it or to break free when she woke. If she woke. 


End file.
